The Invisible Hero
by Kaizo Eroji
Summary: 1945. Pahlawan pun bisa hadir dalam sosok imut yang menggendong beruang kutub kemana-mana. Story about Canada and liberation of the Netherlands , warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: possible OOCness,human name used,insult words, disturbing description contains death and starving people (It's a war fic anyway), should i add badass!Canada in the warning? Based on real historical event. I apologize for any inaccuracy

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Netherlands, Februari 1945

Aku berjalan cepat ditengah kelamnya musim dingin, berkelit melewati gang demi gang. Menghindari para tentara Nazi yang tidak bosan-bosannya berpatroli. _Duitsers _sialan,ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh terlihat oleh para tentara itu.

Pertama, dokumen rahasia yang kusembunyikan di balik mantel panjangku ini. Kalau ini jatuh ke tangan musuh, posisi para anggota perlawanan bawah tanah terancam.

Kedua, aku harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap. Pemuda seusiaku saat tertangkap akan langsung dikirim ke kamp-kamp konsentrasi, dipekerjakan paksa untuk membuat peralatan perang dan semacamnya. Ah, apalagi kalau mereka tahu mereka menangkap personifikasi negara yang sedang mereka duduki ini, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.

Ketiga dan yang paling penting, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar habis-habisan setiap tentara Nazi yang kutemui. Mereka, _godverdomme nazis_, sengaja membuat rakyatku kelaparan di tengah musim dingin.

=Crak=

Aku menoleh dengan kaget, sesuatu bergerak-gerak di ujung lorong. Aku langsung memposisikan diri, bersiap lari kalau yang muncul adalah salah satu patroli Nazi.

.

Seorang gadis kecil muncul. Rambut pirangnya mengintip dibalik tudung tebal. Aku menghela nafas. Si gadis memperhatikanku sejenak, lalu segera mengacuhkanku. Aku bisa melihat lengannya yang kurus menjulur keluar dari jubah, meraba-raba kotak logam di depannya. Gadis itu... mengais-ngais kotak sampah, mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Dan aku masih berani mengklaim diriku sebagai negara Eropa yang beradab? Aku merasakan dadaku memanas ditengah terpaan angin beku. Tidak! Salahkan tetanggaku yang biadab dan tidak berperikemanusiaan itu, memaksa rakyatku membuang harga diri demi bertahan hidup.

Aku segera berbalik, memalingkan muka. Dengan sigap aku mengendap-endap keluar gang, menuju jalan utama. Jalanan cukup gelap, ada untungnya juga tentara Jerman memutus aliran listrik. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah sinar lampu patroli tentara Nazi. Jika tidak ada sinar, berarti tidak ada Nazi. Kali ini, kegelapan memberikan rasa aman.

Dengan pelan aku menyeberangi jalan, tetap waspada akan tanda kilatan sinar sekecil apapun, atau suara mobil patroli yang mendekat. Mataku menangkap sosok hitam samar, terhuyung-huyung ditengah salju yang turun. Aku menurunkan kewaspadaanku, sosok itu tidak mungkin tentara Nazi.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu ambruk, tergeletak begitu saja di tengah salju. Aku mendekat, penasaran dengan sosok tersebut. Ingin sekali memeriksa, walaupun sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Samar-samar aku melihat wajah pucat, dengan pipi cekung dan mata yang setengah terbuka. Dia tidak bernafas lagi. Mungkin mati kelaparan atau kedinginan, atau keduanya. Di balik mantel tebalnya aku bisa merasakan tubuh yang sangat kurus. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Aku memeriksa, ternyata beberapa buah kentang keabu-abuan.

Aku menghela nafas. Pria malang ini pasti satu diantara mereka yang mencoba berjalan kaki ke daerah pedesaan, menembus blokade demi mendapat sedikit makanan. Sayang sekali usahanya tidak berhasil.

Pelan-pelan aku menutup mata pria itu, lalu segera pergi melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak baik berlama-lama di satu tempat, dan juga semakin cepat aku mengantar dokumen ini semakin cepat segala penderitaan ini berakhir. Mungkin...

Aku kembali berkelit masuk salah satu gang kecil dengan sigap. Belum sempat melangkah jauh, kakiku menyentuh sesuatu yang padat. Aku berjengit saat melihat apa yang hampir saja kuinjak. Sesosok mayat pucat,kurus, separuh tertutup salju, tergeletak begitu saja di gang. Pemandangan seperti ini kian hari kian lazim dijumpai.

Aku menyandarkan diri sejenak ke tembok, menutup mata.

Tuhan, aku tahu tanganku sendiri sudah banyak berlumuran darah...

Tapi untuk sekali ini, berlebihankah jika aku mohon dikirimkan malaikat penyelamat?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The Invisible Hero**

_Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu_

_._

.

* * *

><p>Western Front, Maret 1945<p>

Di dalam tenda komando, tiga orang sedang berdiri mengelilingi meja persegi. Di situ terhampar sebuah peta dengan berbagai diagram aneh, dan boneka-boneka tentara kecil diatasnya.

"Yosh, berkat ratusan tahun ilmu pengetahuan dan pengalaman dari negeriku, aku sudah membuat rencana yang hebat untuk menyeberangi Sungai Rhine..", ujar salah seorang dari mereka. Wajahnya yang beralis tebal memancarkan kebanggaan.

"Ah, tentu saja ini juga berkat adanya aku..", lanjut pria disampingnya. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya lalu tertawa, "Hon hon hon hon hon.."

"Apa-apaan kamu Francis!", protes si pria beralis tebal. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Ingat siapa yang membebaskanmu dari Jerman!"

"Arthur, Arthur, tentu ini ada hubungannya denganku..", jawab Francis sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Paling tidak, keberadaanku dan tentara Perancis yang menawan ini kan menaikkan moral para prajurit.."

"Moral apanya!", teriak Arthur. "Justru pergerakan pasukan terhambat karena tentaraMU harus berhenti berlama-lama, menggoda para gadis!"

"Hey, hey, Artie.. ", tukas Francis sambil mencolek pipi Arthur. "Tidak perlu pura-pura kalau kamu memang iri.."

"_Bloody git! _Siapa yang iri denganmu?"

"Kamu, tentu saja.."

"Tidak!"

"Ya.."

"TIDAK!"

"Oui.."

"_Bloody hell, _NO!"

"Oi, oi, Iggy...", potong pemuda ketiga. "..jangan bertengkar.."

"Alfred!", tukas Arthur tegas. "Jangan memanggilku begitu dalam situasi seperti ini.."

"Ya, Alfred..", lanjut Francis. "..simpan panggilan sayang saat kalian dalam situasi yang lebih intim.."

"_You git_! Apa katamu tadi?"

"Ah, Arthur...", potong Alfred lagi. "Ayo lanjutkan rapatnya.."

Arthur mendengus sambil melirik sebal kepada Francis. Ia berdeham. "Baiklah, setelah tentara-tentara kita sudah di seberang sungai Rhine..", pemuda itu menggeser beberapa boneka tentara melintasi garis biru yang berkelok-kelok, "..kita bisa mulai menyerang Jerman"

"ASYIIIK!", teriak Alfred tiba-tiba. "Jadi bagaimana kita akan melakukannya? Oh, oh aku tahu..", pemuda itu mengambil miniatur patung Liberty. "..kita langsung serang Berlin dengan kekuatan penuh, dan...", Alfred menghempaskan patung Libertynya ke tengah peta, tepat di atas patung pria berkumis. "..Si Kumis kita kalahkan, HERO menyelamatkan dunia! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

.

.

.

"Alfred, kamu tidak berpikir ini akan segampang ITU kan..", Arthur menangkupkan tangan ke dahinya. Facepalm.

"Tapi Arthur...", gumam Alfred dengan nada anak kecil. "Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, si Kolkol itu akan sampai Berlin duluan..". Ia menunjuk boneka Matrioshka di sebelah timur Berlin.

"Sabar Alfred..", gumam Arthur. "Kita harus mengatur strategi terlebih dahulu, juga pembagian tentara.."

"Oke, mudah saja kalau gitu!", potong Alfred lagi. "Tentaraku jelas akan ke timur, menyerang Berlin, karena aku Heronya...", ia mendorong miniatur-miniatur tentara berbendera Amerika ke arah timur.

"Lalu, pasukan Arthur akan mendapat peran sebagai _backup _dari tentaraku..", kata Alfred sambil mendorong miniatur tank berbendera Inggris ke arah timur.

"Dan, pasukan Francis juga, walaupun sedikit akan memegang posisi vital..", Alfred melanjutkan sambil memindah beberapa miniatur tentara. "..,yaitu _backup _tentaraku!"

"Oi, Alfred! Kamu memindah semua tentara di front barat ke arah Berlin!", protes Arthur. Alfred menanggapi dengan polos.

"Kenapa Artie? Musuh kita kan ada di Berlin.."

Arthur menghela nafas. "Kita tidak bisa melupakan mereka..", ia menunjuk bagian barat pantai Eropa. "Ada kira-kira seratus ribu tentara Jerman di Belanda, dan kita tidak bisa membuat rakyat Belanda menunggu lebih lama lagi..", pemuda itu melanjutkan dengan getir. "Mereka sudah kelaparan selama lebih dari enam bulan.."

"Aww, aku mengerti, tapi..", Alfred kelihatan sedih. "Aku butuh Arthur dan Francis untuk membantuku menyerang Jerman..". Pemuda itu melanjutkan.

"Tidak adakah anggota sekutu lain yang bisa dimintai tolong? Oh, Polandia misalnya.."

"Tentara Polandia kebanyakan ada di front timur..", jawab Arthur datar

"Ah, Yunani bagaimana, Yunani?"

"Heracles dan pasukannya terlalu jauh dari sini..", Arthur menunjuk boneka kucing di atas Yunani.

"Aww, siapa ya? Cina?"

"Yao tidak ada di Eropa, _you bloody git.._", Arthur mulai kehilangan kesabaran, sementara Francis memperhatikan peta lebih dekat.

"Oi, ini tentara siapa yang ada di Belgia?", tanya Francis sambil menunjuk beberapa miniatur tentara di selatan Belanda. Dua rekannya yang lain memperhatikan.

"Oh, bukan tentaraku. Mungkin tentaranya Arthur..", jawab Alfred

"Eh, aku tidak ingat menaruh tentara di situ! Aku pikir itu tentara Francis yang nyasar ke Belgia atau apa..", lanjut Arthur sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Heh, apa maksudmu hah?"

"Oh jadi ini bukan tentara salah satu dari kita bertiga?", Alfred mendadak pucat. "Hiii, ini seperti di film-film horror.."

"Ah tidak mungkin, pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal..", Arthur membuka-buka catatannya. "Coba aku cek jurnal pergerakan pasukan.."

.

.

Ketiganya dengan tegang melihat buku yang sedang dipegang Arthur.

.

.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Alfred

"Ah, sepertinya memang ada tentara sekutu yang bersiaga di selatan Belanda..", gumam Alfred. Alisnya naik.

"Eh, tidak mungkin. Milik siapa tentara itu?", tukas Francis

"Sebentar, sebentar.. aku cek nama pasukannya..", Arthur membuka-buka halaman jurnal.

.

.

"Ah ini dia..", kata Arthur. "Pasukan ini adalah... _First Canadian Army_..."

Ketiganya langsung membeku. Pelan-pelan mereka menoleh ke peserta keempat rapat tersebut.

"Oh iya, kita masih punya dia...", bisik Francis.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kalian memperhatikanku..", kata si pemuda keempat dengan suara lirih. Beruang kutub di pangkuannya bergerak-gerak.

"Siapa?"

"Canada...", jawab si pemuda

.

.

"Baiklah!", potong Arthur tiba-tiba. "Matthew! Kamu yang akan memimpin pembebasan Belanda!"

.

.

* * *

><p><em>March 20, 1945<em>

_Cerah. Akhirnya aku mendapat tugas. Arthur menyuruhku memimpin pasukan untuk membebaskan Belanda! Oh, aku takut mereka akan melupakanku lagi. Untunglah sekarang aku diberi kesempatan beraksi. Aku tidak sabar._

_PS. Kumakichi hari ini bisa tidur nyenyak. Senangnya, aku takut situasi perang yang berkepanjangan membuatnya stress._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

xxx

.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata berdiri dengan tenang, menghadap sekumpulan tentara yang saling mengobrol. Si pemuda meletakkan beruang kutubnya di atas meja, mengambil tongkat kecil, dan berjalan menuju sebuah papan besar yang menampilkan peta Belanda.

"Ahem, perhatian...", ujar pemuda itu sambil mengetokkan tongkatnya. Para tentara diam saat mendengar bunyi tongkat Matthew. Ya, suara tongkatnya mengalahkan suara si pemuda itu sendiri.

"Kali ini kita akan membahas rencana pembebasan Belanda..", lanjut Matthew sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Para tentara mendengarkan dengan cermat. Sebagai tentara Kanada, mereka sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sekecil apapun saat jenderal mereka yang bersuara lirih itu memberi instruksi. Oh, dan juga Jendral Matthew bisa sangat mengerikan saat marah, jangan sampai membuat pimpinan mereka yang bertampang imut itu murka.

"Sebagai pembuka, aku terangkan posisi target terlebih dahulu..", Matthew mengetuk-ngetuk peta Belanda. "Ada 120.000 tentara Nazi tersebar di seluruh Belanda. Jumlah kita masih lebih banyak, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya dengan jari. "Seperti yang kita tahu, Rakyat Belanda sudah mendukung sekutu selama operasi pembebasan tahun lalu. Menghambat distribusi logistik tentara musuh dan semacamnya. Sayang usaha kita membebaskan Belanda gagal..", Matther mendengus, terlihat tidak senang. "Hal itu berdampak buruk. Sejak Oktober tahun lalu tentara Jerman semakin opresif terhadap rakyat Belanda. Membuat blokade, memberlakukan jam malam, dan yang paling parah menolak mendistribusikan makanan ke kota-kota besar."

Matthew menggambar lingkaran besar di peta. "Daerah ini adalah daerah yang paling menderita blokade Jerman. ", ia mengetuk-ngetuk daerah Belanda barat. "Memperparah keadaan, daerah ini adalah lokasi dari empat kota terbesar Belanda.", ia menandai peta dengan spidol merah. "Amsterdam, Den Haag, Rotterdam, dan Utrecht.."

Matthew berbalik menghadap para tentaranya. "Tugas kita disini adalah menyelamatkan mereka..", ia berkata dengan yakin.

.

.

Sunyi, para tentara masih diam. Bahkan Kumajirou ikut diam dan memperhatikan tuannya.

.

"Ehm..", Matthew agak gugup dengan tatapan para tentaranya. "Ka..kalau begitu kita lanjutkan ke pembagian pasukan..", ujar si pemuda lirih.

"Jadi, setelah kita menyeberang, _2nd Canadian Corps_...", Matthew menunjuk beberapa tentara di bagian kanan. Mereka berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"...kalian akan mengamankan wilayah Belanda timur sampai Groningen di daerah pantai utara", ia menggambar garis dengan spidol merah. "..kalau masih sempat, kalian bisa melanjutkan ke Jerman barat laut, mengerti?"

"_Sir, Yes Sir.._", jawab para pimpinan _2nd Canadian Corps_. Matthew mendengus. Kenapa sih tentaranya harus menjawab dengan lantang?

"_1st Canadian Corps.._", lanjut Matthew. Para tentara di deret tengah berdiri memberi hormat. "..kalian akan mengambil-alih Arnhem..", si pemuda menunjuk sebuah kota di tengah-tengah peta. "..setelah Arnhem dibebaskan, kalian bisa melanjutkan ke bagian barat Belanda.", Matthew menatap dengan serius. "Tugas kalian akan sulit, karena tentara Jerman secara sengaja membanjiri beberapa kota dan lahan pertanian untuk menghambat pergerakan tentara. Tapi tugas ini sangat penting!", terdengar suara tongkat menghantam papan strategi. "Kalian yang akan membebaskan daerah vital Belanda, mengerti?"

"_Sir, Yes Sir..",_ jawab pimpinan _1st Canadian Corps_.

"Bagian logistik?", lanjut Matthew. Beberapa tentara di deret belakang berdiri. "Pastikan suplai makanan lancar, dan pastikan kalian selalu siaga di belakang garis tempur..", sang Jendral membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku mau kalian tiba di daerah yang baru saja dibebaskan dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam! Oh, tidak.. 6 jam! Pokoknya kalian harus segera mendistribusikan makanan kepada penduduk begitu tentara Jerman meninggalkan kota, mengerti?"

"_Sir, Yes Sir...", _terdengar jawaban dari bagian belakang tenda komando. Matthew tersenyum mantap.

"ehm, Kumakimi!", ia melirik beruang kutubnya. Kumajirou menatap dengan polos.

"Siapa?"

Matthew menghela nafas. "Matthew Williams, pimpinan tentara Kanada..",jawab si pemuda. "Kumajunjou, berhentilah mencoret-coret jurnal perangku.."

.

* * *

><p><em>March 22, 1945<em>

_Berawan. Aku sudah selesai memberi arahan kepada para tentaraku. Sebentar lagi operasi militer untuk menyeberangi Rhine akan dilaksanakan, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar._

_PS. Kumakimchi hari ini menggambar banyak berang-berang di jurnal perangku. Oh, inikah yang disebut homesick? Beruang malang.._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

xxx

.

Fajar sudah hampir menyingsing, sekalipun begitu kegelapan masih menyelimuti sekumpulan perahu yang mengusik ketenangan permukaan hitam Sungai Rhine. Suara tembakan dan dentuman sayup-sayup terdengar di kejauhan. Menjelang tengah malam tadi, tentara sekutu melancarkan rencana besar untuk menyeberangi Rhine, berusaha melampaui benteng alami yang selama ini menghalangi mereka menginvasi Jerman.

Matthew dan tentaranya duduk merunduk di dalam perahu, menyembunyikan kepala mereka di balik helm baja. Dari kejauhan, perahu-perahu itu seperti perahu hantu yang tidak berpenumpang. Suara tembakan dan dentuman kembali terdengar di kejauhan. Kumajirou semakin ketat mencengkram seragam tuannya.

Suara dentuman itu, tentara Jerman pasti sudah menyadari keberadaan sekutu di wilayah mereka. Mereka mungkin sudah sadar bahwa operasi penyeberangan besar-besaran sedang dilangsungkan. Kalau sudah begitu...

Matthew melirik para tentaranya. Tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam kapal, semua hanyut dalam ketenangan yang mencekam. Sejauh ini penyeberangan mereka berjalan lancar. Meskipun rentetan tembakan dan suara dentuman terdengar di kejauhan, tidak ada satupun desingan peluru yang menyambut mereka.

Dengan suara tumbukan pelan, perahu-perahu itu sampai di sisi utara sungai. Matthew dan tentaranya dengan sigap menyambar senapan mereka, meloncat keluar kapal dan langsung memposisikan diri. Bersiap menyambut musuh yang menghadang. Kumajirou berayun di pundak Matthew. Sang tuan mengarahkan senapannya ke depan, memicingkan mata, berusaha mendeteksi pergerakan musuh yang mendekat.

.

Sunyi

.

Matthew mengendorkan kewaspadaan. Ia memberi isyarat kepada tentaranya.

"Segera bergerak, kita akan mengamankan pergerakan pasukan Inggris.."

.

* * *

><p><em>March 24, 1945<em>

_Berawan. Hari ini tentara sekutu menyeberang Sungai aku menulis ini, garis depan telah maju sejauh kira-kira 20km. Tentaraku tidak dapat tugas besar dalam operasi ini, hanya satu unit ditugaskan membantu pergerakan tentaranya *coret*Iggy*coret* Arthur. Penyeberanganku berjalan mulus, aku heran kenapa Alfred bilang dia mendapat perlawanan dari para Nazi Jerman. Ah, tapi itu mungkin karena*coret* si idiot*coret* Alfred terlalu berisik saat menyeberang. Hahaha, kadang ada gunanya juga jadi invisible._

_PS. Kumajinja terlihat lucu memakai helm tentara. Aww, andai aku bawa kamera._

* * *

><p>.<p>

xxx

.

Titik-titik air berjatuhan dari langit yang kelabu. Para tentara berbaris di bawah hujan, menyusuri pematang sempit dengan hati-hati. Matthew menangkupkan topi bajanya ke kepala Kumajirou, berusaha mencegah beruang kutub kesayangannya itu basah. Dari balik kacamatanya yang berembun, ia bisa melihat pemandangan di sekeliling. Ladang pertanian yang tergenang air, membentuk kolam-kolam besar yang secara efektif menghambat pergerakan pasukannya. Tentara Jerman pasti sengaja membanjiri ladang-ladang itu.

.

xxx

.

Si pemuda membersihkan kacamatanya dengan handuk kecil, sementara para tentara yang sedang istirahat mengobrol dengan santai. Selesai membersihkan kacamata, Matthew mengeringkan Kumajirou dengan lembut. Si beruang kutub menatap polos.

"Siapa?"

Matthew mendengus kecil. Ia menggendong Kumajirou dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di pangkuannya.

"Canada, tapi sementara ini panggil aku Matthew..", bisik Matthew pelan.

Seorang tentara berlari menghampiri Matthew dan beruangnya. Si pemuda tersenyum melihatnya,

"_Private_, sudah ada kabar tentang _Engineering Corps_?", tanya Matthew lembut.

"_Sir, Yes Sir,_intelijen sudah mendapat info tentang jembatan yang diledakkan tentara Jerman, _Sir_!_ Engineering Corps _sedang berusaha membangun jembatan-jembatan darurat sebagai pengganti, _Sir_! ", jawab tentara itu dengan lantang.

Matthew diam-diam memutar matanya. Kenapa sih setiap tentara harus menjawab dengan keras?

Setelah mempersilahkan tentara itu pergi, Matthew menarik keluar jurnalnya dan mulai menulis.

.

* * *

><p><em>March 28,1945 <em>

_Gerimis. Tentaraku mulai memasuki Belanda. Oh, tapi tentara Jerman tidak membuatnya mudah. Sepanjang aku lihat tadi, banyak ladang pertanian yang sengaja dibanjiri untuk menghambat musuh. Belum termasuk jembatan yang sedih melihatnya, Belanda sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti yang biasa aku lihat di kartu pos. Perang mengubah banyak hal. Semoga semuanya cepat berlalu._

_PS. Aku harap Kumashiro tidak sakit karena kehujanan. Lain kali, akan kutitipkan dia di truk bersama rombongan kesehatan. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya._

* * *

><p>.<p>

~to be continued~

.

.

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Yihaaaa, akhirnya nulis multichapter lagi. Oke, pertamanya sih aku cuma mau jadiin ini one shot. Tapi kok lama-lama makin banyak ide yang muncul, dan aku pingin mendeskripsikan Canada beraksi dengan keren di medan perang. Akhirnya kujadiin multichapter deh..

Kepikiran nulis ini karena kayaknya belum banyak yang tahu kalau Canada (ya, Canada yang _itu) _berperan besar dalam membebaskan Netherland (ya, Netherland yang _itu_) dari cengkeraman Jerman. Padahal sejarah pembebasan Belanda itu amat sangat unyu menyentuh sekali dan sukses bikin NedCan jadi slash pairing favoritku, fufufu.

Referensi pembuatan fic ini aku ambil dari wikipedia dan berbagai artikel website (kebanyakan website veteran Kanada). Sebenernya ada buku bagus tentang ini, judulnya "_Canada and the Liberation of the Netherlands_". Sayangnya aku ga nemu _e-book _gratisannya di Google, dan previewnya di google book juga cuma dikit, aarrgh!

Aku usahain update kilat deh, thanks untuk kalian yang udah baca :3


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: possible OOCness,human name used, description contains war and violence, should i add badass!Canada in the warning? Based on real historical event. I apologize for any inaccuracy.

Disclaimer: __Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu__

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil jeep hijau tua berderum pelan memasuki kota. Dibelakangnya, dua buah truk sewarna mengikuti dengan patuh. Matthew duduk di jok belakang jeep, memperhatikan kota kecil yang baru saja ia masuki. Kumajirou duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang.<p>

Jeep dan kedua truk itu berhenti. Kumajirou merangkak turun, mengikuti tuannya yang langsung meloncat keluar jeep begitu mereka berhenti. Dari arah berlawanan, beberapa petugas palang merah berlari mendekat. Seorang tentara terluka, merintih di atas tandu.

Matthew memperhatikan rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya. Bekas tembakan, selongsong peluru, tanda-tanda pertempuran masih terlihat jelas. Satu jam yang lalu, jalanan ini masih menjadi ajang baku tembak antara tentara Kanada dan para Nazi Jerman.

Dari balik jendela rumah, wajah-wajah ketakutan mengintip jalanan lengang di bawah. Beberapa orang mulai berani membuka pintu, memperhatikan truk yang terparkir di tengah jalan. Seorang anak kecil mencengkram mantel ibunya, memandang takut-takut para tentara asing itu dari teras rumah.

"Tolong turunkan makanannya, sekarang," Matthew memberikan instruksi. Para tentara dengan sigap mengeluarkan kotak-kotak ransum dari truk. Matthew membuka salah satu kardus dan mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit.

Keheningan pecah. Melihat tentara Kanada mulai mengeluarkan makanan, warga kota langsung menyerbu mereka.

Matthew kewalahan menghadapi tangan-tangan kurus yang menggapai-gapai. Dalam sekejap, kardus biskuitnya sudah kosong. Pemuda itu memperhatikan warga kota yang sekarang menikmati biskuit dengan antusias. Ah, bukan. 'Antusias' bukan kata yang cukup kuat menggambarkan kejadian saat ini.

Dari dekat, Matthew bisa melihat kondisi warga kota dengan jelas. Wajah-wajah kurus yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Mata cekung yang berkaca-kaca. Seorang ibu terisak, tangannya bergetar saat membuka bungkus biskuit. Matthew tersenyum saat melihat ibu itu membagikan biskuit ke anak-anaknya.

"_Meneer, Meneer..,_" seorang pria tiba-tiba mencengkeram seragam Matthew, "_..mijn moeder._"

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa bahasa Belanda," pemuda itu kebingungan. Si pria dengan lemah menarik-narik seragamnya, suaranya terdengar memelas.

"Adakah yang bisa bahasa Belanda?" Matthew memandang ke arah tentaranya. Salah seorang langsung mendatangi Matthew.

"_Sir_, saya kebetulan pernah belajar bahasa Belanda," jawab si tentara dengan tegas.

"Ah, tolong. Pria ini mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Matthew. Si tentara mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan si pria.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Matthew.

"_Sir_... Ibu pria ini butuh bantuan."

.

xxx

.

Matthew berdiri menunggu di depan salah satu rumah. Dua orang petugas palang merah memeriksa masuk, mengikuti arahan si pria Belanda tadi. Tak lama kemudian mereka keluar, menandu seorang wanita tua. Matthew menahan nafas saat melihat kondisi wanita tersebut.

Kulit wanita itu sangat pucat, menempel di tubuhnya yang sekurus kerangka. Kontras dengan bagian lain tubuhnya, perut wanita itu terlihat membusung dibalik mantel kumal yang dikenakannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak lemah, menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup.

"Dia...tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Matthew setelah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya.

"Wanita ini menderita _hunger oedema_, _sir,_" jawab salah satu tentara, "Dia akan selamat, tapi mungkin tidak jika kita tadi tidak segera menemukannya."

Matthew menghela nafas dengan pelan. Ia memeluk Kumajirou lebih erat. Sementara itu konvoi tentara Kanada melintas di jalan, diiringi sorak-sorai dari penduduk kota yang telah mereka bebaskan. Tak sedikit yang mendekat, memeluk para tentara dengan mata dipenuhi tangis kebahagiaan.

Di satu sisi, Matthew merasa bahagia melihat betapa rakyat Belanda sangat berterima kasih kepada tentaranya. Di sisi lain, ia merinding membayangkan nasib penduduk kota-kota lain yang masih di bawah kendali Jerman. Dan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia tidak segera datang.

.

"Kumajinja, sepertinya pekerjaan kita masih banyak."

.

* * *

><p><em>April 3, 1945<em>

_Berawan. Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak menulis jurnal sibuk. Hari-hariku belakangan ini dipenuhi konvoi melintasi polder-polder becek, tanggul-tanggul sempit, dan polder-polder becek lainnya. Tentara Jerman benar-benar serius dalam menghambat pergerakan pasukan. Mereka mundur sambil menghancurkan jembatan-jembatan dan merusak dam-dam, membuat kami cukup kewalahan. Dan itu saja belum cukup,baku tembak bisa pecah dimana saja. Di tengah polder becek, di tepi hutan, di kawasan pertanian yang rusak parah, itu semua sangat melelahkan._

_Tapi setiap kali kami sampai di sebuah kota, rasanya usaha yang kami lakukan terbayar dengan berita lebih cepat menyebar daripada pergerakan pasukan. Saat kami memasuki kota yang baru saja dibebaskan, penduduk kota akan langsung menyerbu. Berteriak "Canada, Canada" . Lalu kami akan mulai membagikan makanan, dan penduduk kota sebagai gantinya memberi kami banyak bunga dan pelukan hangat. _

_PS. Kumajimi sangat digemari anak-anak Belanda. Aku sih tidak keberatan saat mereka datang dan mulai mencubit-cubit Kumajimi, hahaha. Kelihatannya beruang kutub bukan sesuatu yang lazim di Eropa._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

xxx

.

Malam telah turun di negeri Belanda. Kawasan pertanian yang biasanya sepi itu malam ini ramai dipenuhi manusia. Tentara Kanada telah mendirikan tenda-tenda di sana. Sekarang mereka melepas penat setelah seharian berjalan melintasi kanal-kanal dan polder berair.

Di salah satu tenda, Matthew mengelus dagu sambil memainkan spidol di tangannya. Ia memandang peta yang terbuka di atas meja. Seorang tentara berdiri tegap di samping si pemuda. Kumajirou duduk di kursi, sibuk memakan biskuit.

"Jadi kita sudah hampir mencapai Groningen," gumamnya sambil menarik garis lurus dengan spidol. Ia memandangi garis-garis merah dan simbol-simbol yang digambarnya dengan cermat setiap hari.

"_Private_, sudah dapat perkembangan terbaru pergerakan pasukan?" tanya Matthew.

"_Yes Sir!_" jawab si tentara tegas, "Semua sudah terangkum dalam laporan ini."

Matthew tersenyum dan menerima laporan tersebut. Ia membaca kertas-kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Hmm, divisi ini sudah sampai sini, lalu divisi yang ini...," Matthew bergumam sendiri sementara ia menandai petanya. Dengan teliti ia menerjemahkan posisi terakhir tentara-tentaranya, menamai setiap divisi, menandai setiap pertempuran yang terjadi, dan memberi tanggal di samping garis-garis yang menggambarkan pergerakan pasukan. Terakhir, ia menarik garis untuk menghubungkan posisi terbaru para tentaranya.

"Lalu, _1st Canadian Corps_..," Matthew menoleh kepada si tentara, "Mereka sudah mulai bergerak?"

"_Yes Sir_!" jawabnya, lagi-lagi dengan tegas, "Mereka sudah ada di luar kota Arnhem."

"Baguslah," balas Matthew pelan. Ia melirik bagian kiri peta, bagian yang bersih dari coret-coretan spidolnya. Hanya ada empat tanda silang merah disana, masing-masing di samping tulisan 'Amsterdam',' Den Haag',' Rotterdam', dan 'Utrecht'. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Tentaranya yang ditugasi membebaskan bagian paling vital dari Belanda baru bisa bergerak hari ini. Salahkan medan yang terlalu berat.

"_Sir_?" tentara lain baru saja memasuki tenda. Ia memberi hormat. "Ini laporan dari bagian intelijen," si tentara menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Matthew.

"Terima kasih," ujar Matthew.

Di kertas itu tertulis taksiran jumlah musuh yang bersiaga di dalam kota Groningen.

"Tujuh ribu musuh, terdiri dari pasukan Jerman dan kolaborator," batin Matthew. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mereka masih percaya kalau _Reich _tidak akan runtuh,eh?" gumam pemuda itu.

Tidak ada respon dari tentaranya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi," kata Matthew. Ia menyaksikan kedua tentaranya memberi hormat dan meninggalkan tenda, sebelum kemudian dengan pelan menggulung kembali petanya.

"Kumajumbo, sekarang saatnya tidur," Kumajirou menggeram pelan saat Matthew memindahkan beruang itu dari kursi ke atas kasur. Ia memandang tuannya dengan polos.

"Siapa?"

Si pemuda mengusap-usap kepala Kumajirou dengan lembut. "Kamu tidak pernah ingat ya? Aku Canada," jawab Matthew sambil menidurkan peliharaannya itu. "Sekarang kamu tidur, aku mau menulis jurnal dulu."

Tak lama kemudian, hanya terdengar suara dengkur beruang dan goresan pena di dalam tenda.

.

* * *

><p><em>April 12, 1945<em>

_Hujan. Sebentar lagi kami akan memasuki Groningen. Di selatan, tentaraku juga bersiap merebut Arnhem dari tangan musuh. Sejauh ini, tentara Jerman memberi perlawanan keras kepada kami. Orang-orang Belanda yang membantu pihak Jerman juga tidak tergoyahkan. Mereka masih percaya kepada Hitler. Hmm, pria itu.. ,kemampuannya mempengaruhi orang lain memang hebat. Coba kemampuannya itu digunakan untuk mempromosikan perdamaian, pasti hasilnya luar biasa._

_PS. Pagi ini aku menemukan Kumajumbo diam-diam menyelinap ke truk logistik. Oh, pantas beberapa hari terakhir ada laporan hilangnya parsel-parsel makanan dari peti._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

xxx

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pertempuran sengit di pinggir kota, menjelang malam Matthew dan tentaranya memasuki Groningen. Empat puluh ribu tentara Kanada dan tujuh ribu pasukan Jerman bertemu di kota terbesar di utara Belanda. Saat perang berakhir, pertempuran Groningen akan dikenang sebagai salah satu pertempuran-kota terhebat yang dijalani tentara Kanada.

.

"Sepertinya tidak ada musuh, kita bisa bergerak lagi," ujar Matthew kepada sekelompok tentara di belakangnya. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat dengan tangan, "Maju!"

Dengan sigap,kelompok kecil tersebut membelok masuk. Pelan-pelan menyusuri jalan sempit yang diapit gedung-gedung kurus empat lantai. Senapan di tangan siap menembak jika sewaktu-waktu ada peluru meluncur dari salah satu gang.

Jalanan di depan mereka sepi dan gelap. Tanpa penerangan, jendela-jendela apartemen tak ubahnya lubang-lubang hitam pada dinding bata. Matthew tahu setiap lubang sewaktu-waktu bisa memuntahkan peluru. Sayangnya ia juga tahu, di balik lubang-lubang itu ada warga sipil yang meringkuk ketakutan. Karena itu, ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengebom gedung-gedung pada pertempuran kali ini. Tentaranya terpaksa bertarung dari pintu ke pintu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar rentetan tembakan. Kelihatannya pertempuran sudah pecah di bagian lain kota. Bagi mereka yang belum bertempur, suara-suara tersebut hanya menambah ketegangan. Ini hanya masalah waktu, gedung berikutnya yang mereka lewati bisa saja tempat persembunyian para tentara Jerman.

"Takut?" tanya Matthew lembut kepada salah satu tentaranya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, _sir_," bisik tentara itu. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat, bahkan dalam gelap.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga takut," Matthew berkata pelan sambil terus berjalan. Matanya siaga mengawasi setiap gerakan, meskipun begitu ekspresi wajahnya tetap kelihatan ramah. "Tapi ini tugas kita, membebaskan warga Belanda," lanjut pemuda itu sambil kembali tersenyum, "Tidakkah menyenangkan melihat mereka akhirnya bahagia setelah menderita sekian lama? Untuk itulah kita bertarung."

Beberapa tentara tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengikuti sang pimpinan dan beruang kutubnya. Semua tentara Kanada yang pernah bertemu Matthew tahu, ada sesuatu yang spesial dengan pimpinan mereka itu. Bukan hanya rambut pirangnya yang terlalu panjang untuk seorang tentara, usianya yang terlalu muda untuk menjadi jendral, atau kemampuannya bertempur sambil menggendong beruang kutub. Ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di belakang itu semua.

Keberadaan Matthew sendiri , bagi tentaranya terasa... menenangkan.

Rentetan tembakan kembali terdengar di kejauhan. Matthew memberi isyarat pasukan kecilnya untuk maju setelah ia memastikan gang sempit di kanan mereka bebas dari musuh. Para tentaranya mengikuti dengan patuh.

Mendadak Matthew merasakan sesuatu, Kumajirou menggenggam pundaknya lebih erat.

.

DOR!

"Maple!" bisik Matthew. Terdengar bunyi tembakan. Keras, jelas, dan lebih dekat dibanding desingan samar yang terdengar dari tadi.

DOR! DOR!

Rentetan tembakan kembali terdengar. Percikan api bermunculan di tempat peluru menghantam jalanan.

"Di atas," gumam Kumajirou sambil menunjuk salah satu jendela gedung. Samar-samar terlihat moncong senapan menjulur keluar dari kegelapan.

Matthew serta beberapa tentaranya mengarahkan senapan ke jendela itu. Terdengar suara tembakan balasan. Kumajirou menatap polos dari balik punggung tuannya, memperhatikan peluru yang berdesing menghantam dinding bata dan memecah kaca jendela.

.

.

"Sudah... selesai...?" tanya salah satu tentara ragu-ragu. Ia sedikit menurunkan senapannya. Sementara itu, Matthew masih memicingkan mata. Tidak mungkin segampang ini berakhir.

.

Tiba-tiba moncong senapan bermunculan dari jendela. Satu, dua, Matthew berhenti menghitung. Dia langsung memberi isyarat, memerintahkan pasukannya menghindar dari bidikan senapan yang mulai memuntahkan peluru.

"Kelihatannya kita menemukan sarang mereka, eh?" mereka semua merapat ke tembok , tepat di bawah jendela-jendela bersenapan. Posisi mereka membuat musuh harus menjulurkan kepala agar bisa menembak dengan akurat.

"Kalian berdua!" tunjuk Matthew, "Kalian berjaga di luar sementara yang lain masuk." Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, "Dan ,kalau memang harus, tembak siapapun yang menyerang.. di kepala."

Kedua tentara itu mengangguk singkat. Mereka mengarahkan senjata mereka ke atas. Matthew beralih ke sisa pasukannya. "Ayo masuk," ujarnya singkat.

Pemuda itu bergerak dengan gesit menuju pintu masuk, diikuti beberapa tentara lain. Ia merunduk di bawah jendela sebelum akhirnya sampai di samping undakan menuju pintu. Tangannya terulur, memegang gagang pintu dan menariknya.

.

.

Pintunya tidak terkunci.

.

" Sebentar.., menyingkir dari depan pintu!" ujar Matthew tegas. Beberapa tentara kembali merapat ke dinding.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke samping. Pelan-pelan ia menarik gagang pintu lalu dengan kuat mendorongnya sampai terbuka.

Matthew buru-buru menarik tangan kirinya, tepat sebelum terdengar bunyi rentetan tembakan dari dalam gedung. Peluru berdesing keluar dari pintu yang sekarang terbuka.

"Senapan mesin di depan pintu, eh," gumamnya di tengah rentetan suara tembakan, "Lain kali mereka harus lebih kreatif lagi."

Ia menarik lepas tiga granat dari sabuknya. Begitu bunyi tembakan mereda, Matthew langsung menarik pengaman dan melempar ketiga granat itu ke dalam pintu. Kumajirou menaruh tangan di atas kedua telinganya, lalu mengubur wajah berbulunya di punggung Matthew.

Serpihan kaca beterbangan menyusul tiga ledakan berturutan. Jalanan di depan gedung sekarang dipenuhi puing-puing jendela dan pintu yang hancur.

"Maju!" perintah Matthew. Dia dan tentaranya langsung menempatkan diri di depan pintu, menembakkan senapan mereka ke dalam ruangan yang masih gelap dan tertutupi asap. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dalam bahasa Jerman, disusul bunyi langkah kaki.

"_Sir_, sepertinya mereka melarikan diri," ujar seorang tentara di kanan Matthew. Pelan-pelan asap tebal mulai menipis. Dua buah senapan mesin tergeletak di tengah ruang yang hancur akibat ledakan. Terdengar suara derap kaki dari lantai di atas mereka.

"Kita cek satu-satu kamar di sini," kata Matthew sambil mengalungkan senapan. Sebagai gantinya, ia menarik keluar revolvernya dari sarung, "Kemungkinan besar masih ada warga sipil, eh, jadi tolong berhati-hati."

Dengan sigap, mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Matthew melirik koridor gelap di kanannya, tangga lain menuju lantai tiga ada di kirinya.

"Kalian, lanjutkan ke atas," ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah tangga. "Dan, _Private..," _ujar Matthew sambil menatap salah satu tentara. "Kamu bersamaku, tolong berjaga di sini. Aku akan mengecek kamar satu-persatu."

Empat orang tentara melanjutkan naik ke lantai tiga. Sementara itu, Matthew mendekati salah satu pintu. Tangan kiri sudah di depan gagang, tangan kanan bersiap menarik pelatuk revolver.

"_Sir_ Williams?", ujar si tentara. Matthew berhenti. Mata violetnya menatap rekan tentaranya yang kelihatan ragu-ragu itu.

"_Sir_, ini mungkin berbahaya. Posisi anda jauh lebih tinggi, apa tidak sebaiknya.."

"Kamu mengkhawatirkanku?" potong Matthew. Ia melanjutkan dengan lembut ,"Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih suka terjun langsung menghadapi musuh."

.

"Dan aku tidak akan mati _semudah itu_, tidak perlu khawatir," tambah Matthew pelan sambil tersenyum misterius. Si tentara mengangguk singkat dengan kikuk lalu melanjutkan berjaga di dekat tangga. Matthew kembali bersiap. Ia membuka pintu dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan sigap masuk sambil mengacungkan senjata.

Ruangan yang dimasuki Matthew cukup besar. Samar-samar terlihat sofa dan lemari-lemari merapat di dinding. Di seberang sana, dua buah jendela terlihat kontras dengan ruangan yang gelap. Pelan-pelan Matthew melangkah sambil mengangkat revolvernya. Kumajirou mengintip dari balik punggung.

Matthew telah sampai di seberang ruangan. Ia memeriksa bagian bawah jendela. Tidak ada selongsong peluru maupun bau mesiu. Bisa dipastikan, ruangan ini bukan tempat persembunyian musuh.

.

_krek_...

.

Terdengar bunyi derak lemah. Matthew berbalik, matanya langsung menyipit. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan menuju ruang sebelah. Mata violetnya berusaha mendeteksi gerakan sekecil apapun dalam gelapnya ruangan.

.

_krek..._

.

Matthew menoleh. Ia melihat gundukan besar tertutup kain gorden di salah satu sudut ruang. Sesuatu bergerak lemah di balik kain.

"Keluar!" desis Matthew sambil mengacungkan senjata. "Letakkan senjata dan keluar dengan tangan terangkat!"

.

Tidak ada reaksi. Pelan-pelan Matthew maju ke arah gundukan. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram kain itu dan menariknya.

"Ack!" terdengar suara teriakan tercekat.

"_Geen schiet! Geen schiet!_"

Di bawah kain itu meringkuk empat orang. Dua orang dewasa dan dua anak kecil. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka yang menyedihkan, tidak diragukan lagi mereka adalah warga sipil. Kedua anak itu kelihatan menahan tangis di pelukan ibunya. Sementara sang ayah masih memohon-mohon dalam bahasa Belanda .

"_Geen schiet, __alstublieft__, geen schiet!"_

Matthew menurunkan senjatanya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah sudah menakuti keluarga malang ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari lantai atas, disusul bunyi derap kaki dan teriakan.

"Di sini tidak aman," ujar Matthew sambil mengulurkan tangan. Ia melanjutkan dengan pelan dalam bahasa Inggris, berharap lawan bicaranya mengerti, "Tolong ikuti saya sekarang. Saya antar ke tempat aman."

Terdengar bunyi tembakan lagi. Keempat orang itu masih menatap Matthew ketakutan sambil saling merapatkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa," lanjut Matthew pelan. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya masih terulur. "_Ik ben Canadese,"_ kata Matthew kaku.

"_Canadese?_" mata keempat orang itu melebar saat Matthew menyebut kewarganegaraannya.

"Eh, ya..," pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "Sekarang, ayo kita keluar."

Matthew membantu keempatnya berdiri, lalu mengawal mereka keluar ke koridor.

"_Sir_!" ujar si tentara saat ia melihat Matthew keluar dari ruangan, "Pasukan tambahan baru saja tiba."

"Bagus, tolong minta salah satu dari mereka mengantar orang-orang ini ke luar area pertempuran..," Matthew menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ,"Dan tolong beri mereka makanan."

Si tentara mengangguk. Ia mengarahkan keluarga itu ke lantai satu. Si ibu berkata ke Matthew, setengah berteriak, "_Maar, __meneer__soldaa__t!__M__ijn zoon__..__,__hij nog__.._"

"Ah, nanti saja terima kasihnya ya Bu," potong Matthew. Pemuda itu berbalik, kembali menyusuri koridor dan bersiap memeriksa kamar berikutnya.

Pelan-pelan Matthew berjalan memasuki ruang. Revolver masih teracung di tangan, siap mengeluarkan peluru. Pemuda itu memeriksa kamar tersebut. Seperti kamar di sampingnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh di ruangan ini. Bahkan, kali ini Matthew tidak menemukan siapapun di situ.

Dari jendela kamar, Matthew bisa melihat jalanan di depan mulai ramai. Sekelompok kecil tentara berbaris setengah berlari, memanggul senjata dan bergerak menuju timur. Dari arah berlawanan, warga sipil bergerak menjauhi arena baku tembak.

Matthew berhenti menatap keluar. Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruang kosong itu. Di koridor, suasana juga mulai seramai di luar. Seorang tentaranya terlihat sedang menuntun beberapa orang. Dari lantai atas, suara pertempuran belum berhenti.

_Cklek.._

Matthew membuka pintu kamar ketiga. Ruangan itu segelap dua ruangan sebelumnya. Samar-samar, Matthew melihat sesosok bayangan di ujung ruangan.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Matthew sambil mengacungkan senjatanya. Ia berjalan mendekat. Samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis di balik bunyi tembakan. Matthew memicingkan matanya.

Sosok di seberang ruangan itu kelihatannya seorang laki-laki dan anak kecil. Saat Matthew berjalan semakin dekat lagi, ia bisa melihat lebih jelas sosok di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki berkemeja kumal sedang memegangi pundak anak kecil yang menangis.

"Ah kalian warga sipil?" tanya Matthew ramah. Tidak ada jawaban dari laki-laki itu.

"Eeh, _ik ben Canadase_," ujar Matthew. Masih tidak ada respon dari laki-laki itu.

"Di sini tidak aman, ayo ikut aku," Matthew menurunkan senjatanya dan mengulurkan tangan.

Yang terjadi setelah itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Si anak kecil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman laki-laki itu. Ia berlari mendekati Matthew. Matthew bisa melihat rasa takut di mata si anak. Sementara itu di belakang anak kecil, si laki-laki sudah mengeluarkan benda logam pendek yang kelihatan seperti pistol.

.

Lalu..

.

DOR! DOR!

Bunyi tembakan ganda bergaung di koridor.

"_Sir _Williams?" salah satu tentara langsung bergegas menuju kamar, "_Sir! _Saya mendengar bunyi tembakan, apakah..."

.

Tentara itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

"_Sir_?" ia berjalan pelan ke arah pimpinannya. Matthew berdiri di ujung ruang, tangan kirinya mendekap seorang anak kecil. Tangan kanannya memegang revolver berasap, masih teracung kepada sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai. Kumajirou sudah tidak bergantung di pundak tuannya. Beruang itu sedang memperhatikan noda darah di telapaknya yang putih.

"_Private_," ujar Matthew. Ia berbalik menghadap tentaranya. Sekarang si tentara bisa melihat noda merah gelap di seragam sang pimpinan. Pelan-pelan melebar memenuhi pundak kiri.

"_Sir, _anda tertembak!" ujar tentara itu ngeri. Tapi ia lebih ngeri lagi saat melihat Matthew tetap kelihatan tenang meskipun darah terus merembes keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga berhenti," kata Matthew. Ia tersenyum, sedikit mengernyit menahan sakit dan melanjutkan dengan ramah, "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke markas untuk mengobati lukaku dan mengantar anak ini, eh?"

Dengan pelan, Matthew berjalan menuju pintu bersama si anak. Kumajirou mengikuti di belakang.

"Ah, _Private_," ujar Matthew ketika dia mencapai pintu. Ia menoleh sedikit, "Kelihatannya beberapa tentara Jerman menyamar sebagai warga sipil. Hati-hati eh, tembak saja semua orang yang membawa senjata."

.

xxx

.

Dalam tiga hari, tentara Kanada berhasil memperkecil ruang gerak musuh. Penduduk kota mulai berani keluar ke jalan untuk menyapa para tentara, meskipun pertempuran masih berlangsung di beberapa bagian kota.

Matthew dan Kumajirou duduk di jok belakang sebuah jeep. Melintasi jalanan sempit yang diapit gedung-gedung tua. Beberapa orang melambai ke arahnya, beberapa melakukannya sambil mengacungkan bendera oranye. Matthew tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Jeep semakin mendekati daerah timur kota. Suara tembakan semakin jelas terdengar. Saat jeep itu membelok di ujung jalan, Matthew akhirnya tiba di area pertempuran. Para tentaranya bersiaga di tepi kanal. Di seberang sana, pasukan musuh juga bersiaga dengan senjata mereka. Peluru melesat menyeberangi kanal.

Matthew turun dari jeep. Ia lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Kumajirou merangkak malas masuk gendongan Matthew.

"Siapa?" tanya beruang itu di tengah suara tembak-menembak.

"Matthew, Canada, berapa kali harus kubilang,eh?" jawab Matthew pelan. Pemuda itu berbalik. Seorang tentara datang mendekat.

"_Sir_, senang anda bisa datang kemari!" ujar pria itu sambil memberi hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah," jawab Matthew. Ia menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan baku tembak, "Padahal komandan mereka sudah menyerah eh, tapi mereka masih terus melawan."

"Ini gerakan perlawanan yang terakhir, _Sir,_" kata si tentara. Matthew menatap pria itu dan bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana situasinya?"

"Pasukan berlindung di seberang kanal, _Sir_! Mereka mengangkat jembatannya," Ia menunjuk sebuah jembatan yang melintang di atas kanal. Jembatan itu terangkat setengah, membuat tentara Kanada tidak bisa menyeberang.

" _Sir_, saya juga harus melaporkan.., beberapa warga Belanda menawarkan diri membantu kita."

"Warga sipil?" tanya Matthew.

Pria itu mengangguk. Matthew menaikkan alisnya, "Aku ingin menemui mereka."

Si tentara memandu Matthew, berjalan cepat di belakang para tentara yang masih terlibat baku tembak. Mereka mendekati sekumpulan orang berpakaian sipil. Seorang tentara yang bersama orang-orang itu memberi hormat.

"_Officer_, ini orang-orang yang kamu maksud?", tanya Matthew kepada pria di sampingnya. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Selamat siang," sapa Matthew pelan, "Saya Matthew Williams, pemimpin tentara Kanada."

"Oh, tuan Williams," jawab salah satu dari mereka dalam bahasa Inggris beraksen berat. "Senang bertemu anda. Perkenalkan, ini rekan-rekan saya," pria itu berbalik menghadap teman-temannya dan mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Belanda. Begitu tahu siapa itu Matthew, mereka langsung berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

"Tuan Williams, seperti yang anda lihat, kami ingin membantu tentara Kanada," ujar si pria.

"Ah, bagaimana ya," jawab Matthew. Ia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi saya tidak ingin melibatkan warga sipil."

"Tuan," sambung si pria lagi, "Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih kepada tuan. Sekarang, kami hanya ingin membantu tentara Kanada dan berjuang untuk tanah kelahiran kami."

Matthew diam. Dia memperhatikan orang-orang di depannya. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan betapa mereka ingin sekali ikut berjuang.

"Hmm, kalian punya rencana?" tanya Matthew pelan. Pria di depannya mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Teman saya ini adalah petugas penjaga jembatan," terangnya sambil menunjuk pria di sebelahnya, "Dia tahu di mana tuas untuk menurunkan jembatan."

Matthew mengangguk pelan.

"Kami akan mencoba menyeberang lalu menurunkan jembatannya."

"Itu kelihatan berbahaya eh, tapi...," Matthew berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, kami akan melindungi kalian sementara kalian menyeberang."

Si pria mengangguk singkat lalu segera memberi tahu teman-temannya. Mereka semua dengan bersemangat langsung mengambil sebuah tangga kayu. Matthew bergegas menuju tepi kanal, memberi instruksi kepada tentaranya.

"Para pemberani ini akan menyeberang, lindungi mereka!" perintah Matthew. Para tentara merapatkan posisi mereka. Matthew melepas helm besinya.

"Pakai ini, dan tolong hati-hati," ujarnya sambil memberikan helm kepada salah seorang relawan. Beberapa tentara lain juga memberikan helm mereka kepada para relawan itu.

Matthew memperhatikan satu persatu relawan pemberani itu menerjunkan diri ke kanal. Salah satu diantara mereka membawa tangga kayu. Seketika itu juga target tembakan musuh berganti. Peluru menciptakan cipratan-cipratan kecil di permukaan kanal.

"Jangan biarkan musuh menembak mereka!" ujar Matthew. Ia menurunkan Kumajirou dari gendongan lalu mengambil senapannya.

Para relawan sudah setengah jalan menyeberangi kanal. Tembakan beruntun dilepaskan dari sisi Kanada untuk memastikan musuh tidak punya kesempatan menembak.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di seberang kanal. Si pembawa tangga kayu segera memposisikan tangga agar teman-temannya bisa memanjat naik. Beberapa tentara Jerman muncul dan berusaha menghalangi, tapi segera menghindar ketika tentara Kanada melepaskan rentetan tembakan lagi.

" Tidak semudah itu, eh," gumam Matthew sambil membidik seorang tentara Jerman. Tembakannya meleset sedikit, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat musuh terus bersembunyi di balik dinding. Para relawan sudah berada di sisi lain kanal dan berlari menuju jembatan.

"Siagakan pasukan di depan jembatan!" Matthew memberi perintah. Dua buah tank dan sepasukan tentara bergerak menuju jembatan. Pemuda itu kembali membidikkan senjatanya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat jembatan pelan-pelan mulai diturunkan.

"Sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir," gumamnya pelan. Ia melepaskan beberapa tembakan lagi ke arah persembunyian musuh, memastikan mereka tidak akan menginterupsi penurunan jembatan.

Jembatan akhirnya berhasil diturunkan sepenuhnya. Tentara Kanada langsung bergegas menyeberangi jembatan. Perlawanan musuh dipatahkan tak lama kemudian. Hari itu, pasukan Jerman yang tersisa berhasil ditangkap atau melarikan diri keluar kota. Pertempuran telah berakhir di Groningen.

.

xxx

.

Sore itu Matthew duduk dengan tenang di atas mobil jeepnya. Kumajirou duduk di samping, baru saja selesai memakan daging asap kering dan sekarang sedang menjilati telapak tangannya. Sekumpulan pasukan Jerman melintas di depan, berbaris rapi di bawah todongan senjata tentara Kanada.

Matthew mendongak, melihat langit kelabu dengan semburat oranye. Ia menarik nafas lega. Baku tembak sudah berhenti sekarang. Dalam hati, Matthew berharap kota ini tidak perlu jadi ajang baku tembak lagi di kemudian hari.

"_Sir _Williams!" terdengar suara memanggil. Matthew menoleh, memperhatikan seorang tentara yang baru saja datang kepadanya.

"Ya, _Private_, ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"_Sir! _Seseorang menunggu anda di markas."

"Eh, siapa?" alis Matthew terangkat. Tentara di depannya kelihatan sedikit bingung.

"Seorang petinggi tentara Inggris _Sir,_ tapi tidak ada informasi jelas soal pangkatnya."

"Siapa namanya?", tanya Matthew lagi.

"Kirkland, _Sir!_"

.

~to be continued~

.

.

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Nyaaaa! Kenapa akhirnya aku malah bikin suspense? Oke, chapter ini agak panjang soalnya semua adegan tembak-tembakan aku taruh di sini. Di chapter depan, udah ga bakal ada cerita soal pertempuran seru kayak gini, hehehe..

Anyway, maaf kalau updatenya lama. Aku bingung gimana mau mengkompres cerita soal perjuangan tentara Kanada membebaskan Belanda, kondisi warga Belanda yang baru dibebaskan, dan beberapa warga Belanda yang ikut berjuang, juga trik-trik licik tentara Jerman dalam satu chapter.

Terus, aku juga ga ngasih terjemahan untuk percakapan dalam bahasa Belanda. Biar kerasa _language barrier _yang dialami Matthew dan tentaranya. *evil smirk*

By the way, aku akhirnya nemu referensi bagus untuk nulis fic ini. Judul bukunya "_Official History of the Canadian Army_" dan buku ini tersedia gratis di internet untuk dibaca-baca. *ketawa penuh kemenangan* . Bukunya ada di Ibiblio (dot) org , di bagian Hyperwar. Disitu juga ada banyak bacaan soal World War II. Puas banget deh baca-bacanya.

Oh iya, hari ini hari terakhir liburku. Besok aku udah ospek jadi untuk sementara cerita ini hiatus dulu. Jangan khawatir, aku udah punya bayangan bakal kayak apa cerita ini jalan, sampai ke detail endingnya. Cuma masalahnya, susah mengeluarkan gambaran di kepala ke dalam tulisan :3

Moga-moga aku bisa update lagi secepetnya. Makasih udah baca.

Ciao~


End file.
